Lost Heart
by MLPL0V3R
Summary: When her very speical somepony moves town, will her world fall apart or can she keep the world together?


**This is my first book! Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a review, it would mean a lot ( pinkie promise that the chapters will get longer!)**

I run down the street, mane flying out behind me. I can't wait. I'm going to Harris's today. I speed up, turning the corner to his street, I skidded to a stop suddenly. There in front of Harris's house was a moving truck.

I see Harris come out of his house with a box, held by his magic. His royal red mane ruffled and tan orange coat greasy. His golden eyes dim. I must of looked like a fool just standing there staring but I couldn't help it. Why was Harris moving? And where too? I started walking towards his house in slow walk staring at the ground as though it was the most interesting think in the world.

"Zozo!"  
>My ears perked up. I look up to see Harris running towards me<p>

**Harris's P.O.V**

I turn around from putting a box in the moving truck and see Zozo staring at the ground.  
>"Zozo!" I shouted starting to run towards her. She looked up suddenly and started running towards me. She looked beautiful, her deep blue mane with silver streaks perfectly combed, her soft deep purple coat shining and her emerald green eyes lit up with joy.<p>

We met up together and I nuzzled her cheek. She nuzzled me back and smiled.

"Why are you moving?" Zozo asked.  
>"Oh," I sighed glancing back at the moving truck, "Mum found a new job in Los Pegasus and dad thinks it would be great to move so… yeah…"<br>"Oh well, I know its not your birthday for another three days but I got you something," She used her magic to open her saddle bag and pulled out a blue and orange striped box, tied up in red ribbon. My favourite colours. She passed it to me, her glowing green glow around the box setting it down in front of me.

"Open in!" Zozo said bouncing on the ground, "Open it!"  
>"OK! OK! I'll open it" I say with a chuckle. Using my magic, I untied the red ribbon and pulled off the lid of the box. I gasped.<p>

"You didn't! You couldn't have gotten me this! It was a limited edition! Not to mention the price!" I couldn't take my eyes off of what was in the box. A limited edition red and gold headset with matching game controller.  
>" I can't take this, it-ts to much! At least let me pay you back." I stammered.<br>"No you don't have to dummy," Zozo said, poking my cheek gently with her horn, "Its your birthday present! You don't have to pay me back!"

"Fine," I say, rolling my eyes, "Thanks though, hey I have something for you. Come to my house and I'll get it."

**Zozo's P.O.V**

"Sure, why not?" I agreed following Harris down the street. As we got to his house I saw the moving ponies talking to Harris's parents.

"Hey! Zozo? You coming inside?" I didn't relise that I was staring.

"Oh yeah," I say, "Coming!"

Once inside, Harris told me to find a seat and he ran up the stairs. I took a seat in a light blue chair, my tail curled up over my front hooves.  
>"Got it!" Harris called coming down the stairs holding a small blue box with his magic, "Seeing as I'm moving, I thought I might has well get you an early Christmas present," Placing the small box on the coffee table in front of me, He sat down beside me.<br>"Well open it," he coaxed.  
>"Ok, lets not start up what I did again," I sighed, picking up the box and placing it on my hoof. I grasped the little lid with my magic and slowly opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a small crystal emerald hung on a sliver chain. A golden glow surrounded the necklace and pulled it up to my neck placing it on.<br>"Thankyou…." I breathed, still amazed at the necklace. I leaned over and kissed Harris on the cheek. He blushed and held a hoof to his cheek.  
>"Harris! The removal ponies are finished time to go!" Harris's mother called.<br>"Sorry. I have to go…." He said slowly, getting up off the couch and walking me to the door.  
>"You will email and call?" I asked hopefully.<br>"I could never forget." He replied smiling softly, "Goodbye Zozo…" He gave me a soft kiss on the lips before heading over to the car.  
>"I'll miss you!" I called tears streaming down my face as the car drove off, I saw Harris waving out the window to me. I waved until the car turned at the end of the street then I slowly turned around, tears still flowing, and began to walk slowly home. 'Harris is gone…' I thought sadly, 'I'm gonna miss him… so…. Much…'<p>

I arrived home, closing the door softly behind me. I walked upstairs to my room and sat on my midnight blue bed, crying.

Slowly I drifted into slumber.


End file.
